Jumpy Koopa's Tower o' Doom!
|color2=#480 |color3=#480 }}Jumpy Koopa's Tower o' Doom! is an endless platformer for the Display as well as iOS and Android devices. It is the Display's first announced "app-style" game. The game stars the titular Jumpy Koopa as its only playable character. Plot Bowser has sent Jumpy Koopa on a mission to kidnap Princess Peach! Little did he know that the Mario Bros. have built a huge tower onto Peach's Castle to keep her safe, and she's at the top. Can Jumpy scale the tower and find the princess, or will he end up letting the Koopa King down? Gameplay The device is tilted to move Jumpy Koopa left and right. Tilting it quickly will make Jumpy shell dash. Players must tap the screen to make Jumpy jump, as the screen autoscrolls with increasing speed throughout the game. The goal of the game is to make it as far up the randomly-generated tower as possible while avoiding enemies and using objects such as trampolines to the player's own advantage. Jumpy starts out able to take two hits, though being damaged once causes him to lose his shell along with his shell-dashing ability. Power-ups such as wings and different colors of shells can be randomly found in Question Blocks and the like. The "canon" Koopalings also show up from time to time to give Jumpy special items. If the player beats the global high score on the easy difficulty setting, the screen will stop scrolling as a ceiling and a large door appear. Jumpy must go through the door to kidnap Princess Peach, thereby ending the game. As a result, the global high score can only truly be broken on normal difficulty. Items Level objects Power-ups The Green Shell shows up quite often when Jumpy is without a shell, but otherwise, it's relatively rare. It has no special attributes, but you gotta agree that that's one nice shade of green. This handy Red Shell prevents Jumpy from walking straight off a ledge. They key word with this is "walking". He will also home in on the nearest enemy when airborne and shell-dashing if the screen is tapped. It may not be the Blue Shell we all know and hate, but this uncommon item greatly speeds Jumpy up. As with the Red Shell, he can't step off of a ledge on foot, either. The Yellow Shell is pretty hard to come across, but it's worth finding one. For starters, the shell offers Jumpy a slight but noticeable speed boost; nothing too special there. But it also makes him produce damaging dust clouds upon landing from a jump or fall! A relatively uncommon shell, the Spiny Shell protects Jumpy from being stomped, increases attack power, and lets him cling to the bottoms of platforms for a very brief amount of time. It's a tight fit for the typical Koopa Troopa, but the positives far outweigh the negatives. The fireproof Buzzy Beetle Shell is perfect for more defensive play, but it doesn't turn up often. Using it, Jumpy can cling to the bottoms of platforms for a split-second, making him much more agile in spite of the shell's smaller size. A super-rare power-up, the flashing Kamikaze Shell lets Jumpy shell-home, go fast, and dust-stomp, all in one neat package! It also makes him invulnerable to some attacks! Oh, right, and he won't carelessly step off any platforms either. Koopaling items *Larry Koopa: Magic Scepter :Lets Jumpy fire slow, homing projectiles at enemies. *Morton Koopa Jr.: Magic Hammer :Can be swung at enemies at short range. *Wendy O. Koopa: Ring :A weapon that bounces off any surface it hits when thrown. *Iggy Koopa: Chain Chomp :Carries Jumpy a short way up the tower. *Roy Koopa: Bill Blaster Bazooka :Lets Jumpy fire Bullet Bills at enemies. *Lemmy Koopa: Bouncy Ball :Bounces up the tower, but must be moved left and right manually to land on platforms. *Ludwig von Koopa: Clone Spell :Clones Jumpy à la Double Cherry. Enemies *Toads *Yoshis Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:2D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Koopaling Games Category:Apps Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games